fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Gluttony
Gluttony (Japanese:グラト二ー, Guratonī) is the second homunculus to appear in the series, typically being in the company of Lust. Personality Gluttony, although under normal circumstances is quite docile, is easily prone to bouts of frenzy in which he uncontrollably tries to eat whatever crosses his path, usually someone he has been given permission to eat; which as a result, in both the manga and anime, causes him to frequently ask Lust (or any other Homunculi that he is partnered with) if he can eat someone beforehand. He even asks this question to the people he is fighting at that moment. He particularly likes eating people and even mentions to Wrath that he prefers eating girls (as he finds them soft and tasty). Despite his hunger-fueled moments of frenzy, Gluttony is very child-like and is surprisingly kindly, demonstrating several times a great love for his siblings (greeting the reborn Greed enthusiastically and showing immense sorrow upon word of Lust's death) and even respects Edward Elric's request for him not to eat Ling Yao (albeit disappointedly). Gluttony also does not appear to share any of his siblings' disdain for Humans, and appears to be unaware that the people he eats die permanently. Because of his childishness, lack of self-control and apparent innocence, Gluttony's intellegence is thus limited in regards to usefulness for his siblings and thus has to be 'babysat' by his more aware siblings. He also seems to share a close bond with his older sibling Lust whom he, prior to her death, was frequently partnered with. Powers and Abilities True to his name, Gluttony is incredibly voracious, and seemingly unable to ever satisfy his hunger. However his eating abilities vary between the anime and manga. In the 2003 anime he can simply eat anything using his powerful jaws and acidic saliva. He also shows great strength and some skill in fighting, capable of disarming a skilled martial artist like Alphonse and even giving Scar some trouble. In the manga, Gluttony is actually a false Gate of Truth which he can activate at will. When activating his gate, Gluttony's stomach and lower jaw opens up, revealing a large eye at its center and his ribs spread out to act as a border for the gate, doubling as extendable teeth. In this state Gluttony can consume everything in his gates eye's field of vision in an instant, which are then transported to an alternate dimension within himself. This endless space exists between reality and non-reality, and is filled with a shallow sea of blood littered with artifacts and remains of the things he has consumed, even the remains of alchemic reactions. The manga version also shows a highly developed sense of smell allowing him to track his targets with considerable accuracy, even allowing him to fight in the dark (although a bit clumsily). In the Manga & 2009 anime Gluttony is the sixth Homunculus created by Father (according to Perfect Guidebook 2 ) and the failed product of Father's attempts to create a Gate of Truth. Gluttony first appears in the series in the second chapter of the manga, being confronted by Father Cornello alongside Lust. As usual, Gluttony asks if he can eat him now that Cornello is useless to the homunculi. Lust refuses, but he ignores her, possibly thinking it made little difference. He participates in the battle with Scar, having being able to detect "an Ishbalan cloaked in the stench of blood"- another of his own unique abilities. Sadly for him, Scar escapes, so Gluttony cannot eat him. Later, Gluttony is present in Father's lair when Greed is captured, who snidely remarks to Gluttony that he has not lost any weight, though Gluttony doesn't seem to mind, and is later honoured as one of Father's loyal children. When Envy recognized Number 66 from the penitentiary attack, he and Gluttony are sent by Lust along with Barry the Chopper's reanimated body to kill the traitor, inadvertently falling into the trap set up by Roy Mustang, and Gluttony is forced to engage in a fairly unsuccessful battle, being reprimanded by Pride towards the end, and told to leave the scene. While this is going on, Lust is killed by Mustang, something an unhappy Gluttony doesn't find out until later. After another battle with the Elrics, Gluttony is captured by the military and taken away. Realising that Mustang is present, Gluttony seeks vengeance for Lust's death, and opens his gate, breaks free, and tries to use this form to consume Roy Mustang, though he makes the mistake of eating Edward Elric, Ling Yao and Envy instead, trapping them in the alternate dimension within himself. Hoping to make it up to Father, Gluttony takes Alphonse Elric to see him. In Father's inner sanctum, Envy, Ling, and Ed burst out from Gluttony's stomach after Ed used Envy's Philosopher's Stone to perform a reverse human transmutation on himself to reopen Gluttony's gate. In the ensuing battle Gluttony runs out of energy and he is no longer able to revive himself. Father takes and reabsorbs what remains of Gluttony's Philosopher's Stone, promising to restore him with his memories intact. Some time later, Father recreates Gluttony by allowing him to grow off of his own body. After returning to life, he assists Pride in kidnapping Al by tracking his scent. After doing battle with Greed/Ling Yao and Lan Fan, Gluttony becomes severly weakened once again, "dying" several times. Pride, also injured and fearing eradication, realises that Gluttony became more of a hinderance long ago, and callously eats his Philosopher's stone to gain more energy in addition to his sense of smell. Gluttony's last words were him calling out for Lust to save him, saying that it hurts. Gluttony is the second Homunculus to die permanently (after his former partner Lust). Last Words:'' "No... don't eat me... It hurts... Help me... Lust..." '' In the 2003 anime In the first anime, Gluttony's personality and appearance is identical to that in the manga, but his origins are altered. He is not a false Gate of Truth, and as such he cannot open his ribcage and swallow anything quite so easily. Of the seven Homunculi, Gluttony is the least developed, and almost nothing is known of his presumed previous life as a human. As mentioned in episode 50, Gluttony was created by Dante for the purpose of manufacturing the red stones, as the souls of the people he eats will be condensed into red stones. He is one of the older Homunculi, being older than the current Pride, Lust, Wrath, and Sloth, but is younger than Envy and Greed. Of his siblings, as in the manga, it is Lust whom Gluttony cares about the most, much more so even than in the manga, and almost always appears alongside her, willing to do exactly as she says. Gluttony suffers from the constant desire to eat, which may contribute to his supposed desire to become human. After Lust's death, Dante transforms Gluttony into a mindless eating machine because his moping over Lust's death was annoying her and that it was starting to cause his desire to eat to recede, an act that ultimately backfires when he eats her. He appears again in Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, having transformed into a large, multi-limbed monster since his appearance in the anime, apparently due to eating dirt. He exclusively attacks Wrath (Lust's killer) during the movie, giving Alphonse Elric an easy opportunity to use Gluttony to create a gate to the other world. He and Wrath die at the same time and are the fifth and sixth of the Homunculi to die. Last Words: "Where is she...? Where's Lust?!" Trivia *Including the time he was reborn, Gluttony has died more times than any other Homunculus. *Gluttony is the only Homunculus who actually feels sorrow over the death of another Homunculus, Lust. (Although Envy also seemed upset at her demise, he was likely more angry that Roy got away with killing a Homunculus with no kind of retaliation on their part). *Ironically, Gluttony meets his end being eaten by another, his eldest brother Pride. He is the first Homunculus to be killed by another of his kind, the second being Greed. However, while 'dead' in the human sense of the word, Pride (and likely Father and the other homunculi) believed that two homunculi simply became one again. *In the 2003 series, Gluttony was shown to possess very strong acidic saliva. A trait he used to melt through metals and concrete with ease. *Through the course of the second anime, it has been demonstrated several times that despite Gluttony's size, shape, and weight, he holds a fair amount of agility, although still pretty uncoordinated. *Gluttony being eaten by Pride can be seen as a reference to Dante's Inferno, where the gluttonous are continually tortured by being eaten by Hell's guard dog Cerberus. *Gluttony was voted as the 27th most popular character in a recent fan poll making him the fifth most popular Homunculus. *In the Movie Conquer of Shamballa, Gluttony's form makes reference to the three-headed worm like monster, Cerberus, from the Divine Comedy in the chapter Canto VI. The monster was a worm-like monster with three heads that also ate dirt as well as the Gluttonous, surviving in a place with non-stop storms and rain. *It is interesting to note that, whenever Gluttony activated his Fake Gate of Truth in the 2009 anime and manga, he was always very angry (not counting the time his Gate was forced open by Ed for Ed, Envy and Ling's escape). Whether this is a coincidence or his anger is a necessity to activate the form is unknown. *Gluttony and Sloth both share the same type of eyes; rather than an iris or a normal shape, they are very tiny and blank in color. Both Homunculi are also the two least mentally capable. *Gluttony is almost never able to eat the people he is permitted to eat. *In the 2003 anime, Gluttony's past was unknown, no one knows who he was or what was his life was like before becoming a homunculus. *Though he and Wrath die at the same time, it is assumed that Gluttony was the sixth, since he was overwhelming Wrath. Category:Homunculi Category:Characters Category:Deceased